


I'm not tired

by 123_nonsense_123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Insomina, Mild Angst, Other, Tickling, aaaah, charecters are not mine, herewegooooo, roman just wants to help, virgil is an anxios boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_nonsense_123/pseuds/123_nonsense_123
Summary: virgil claims he's not tired; despite cooping himself in his room. Roman waits him out and caches him. tickles and angst ensue .aaah this is trash im sorry





	I'm not tired

**Author's Note:**

> plz dont kill me

Virgil was exhausted. Recently, Thomas had been going out with friends celebrating the end of the school year. But, anxiety, of course, was anxious about this. It only started out with staying up one night when Thomas was at a party with friends. Because who knew what could happen?? This quickly spiraled into two days, then three, then four,then the whole week...but Virgil still refused sleep because what if Thomas was in trouble and Anxiety wasn't there for the fight-or-flight to kick in? Tomas would get into trouble and it would be all his fault! So he stayed awake, fighting sleep, staying away from Roman because you know he’s gonna make you sleep. Virgil loved him, of course, but sometimes he refused to see that sleep got in the way of a lot of more important things. He was on the brink of week two, and he wasn't stopping now; but as much as he hated to admit it, his tired brain wanted food. So, at 3:00 in the morning a time when he was 100% sure no-one was awake, or in the commons, he ventured out for food.   
Boy was he wrong.  
When Virgil quietly stepped out into the commons, hoping not to wake anyone up, he ventured into the kitchen only to stop-and retrace his steps because there, on the couch, was his boyfreind-Roman, staring right at him with slightly tired eyes. Virgil could only guess that it was because he had cooped himself in his room with enough snacks for the last four days, trying to avoid Roman in a petty attempt to not sleep and now Roman was waiting him out. Even virgil had to come out of his room every so often.   
Virgil silently panicked as he ducked back into the kitchen, back against the door, thinking of what to do. Virgil knew that now he was out of his room, Roman wasn't gonna let him back until he talked, and slept virgil had failed to put on his makeup so Roman probably got a good look at how tired he really was. But, as stubborn as ever, he grabbed a mug of coffee, and a few energy drinks, and tried to casually slip into his room past Roman. Maybe, just maybe, he would let him by thinking he had something else to do.   
Virgil awkwardly slipped out of the kitchen and quietly speed walked to the stairs, aware of Roman looking at him from his perch on the couch, boredly staring at his pathetic plan of escape. But just as he thought he was gonna make it, Roman was behind him, the drink was out of his hand, and Roman had picked him up to carry him to the couch.   
“uuugh...Roooomaaannn...put me doowwwwnn” virgil whined as he got plopped down onto the couch and into Roman lap.his coffee on the table and out of reach, Virgil struggled for a couple of minutes but gave up and pouted, crossing his arms defiantly. “Now Virgil I think we both know you don't need that coffee.”  
He rolled his eyes. “I don't know what your talking about.”  
“Virgil you’ve been cooped up in your room for four days and it seems like you haven't gotten much sleep in those past few days either,love.”   
Virgil looked down, frowning. If he wasn't gonna let up, then neither would Virgil.   
“Really? The silent treatment? Virgil how old are you?”  
Still nothing.  
“Well then; your clearly not tired and giving me the silent treatment no less- I guess there’s only one thing to do to get you to talk to me.” Virgil looked up at Roman, confusion written clearly on his face. Roman had a mischievous smile and, with a quick move of his hand, began tickling Virgil.   
Virgil’s hand quickly shot up to his mouth. The other subdued by roman’s arm. “What's wrong virgil? Something bothering you? Why, tell me what it is love!” Roman said, smiling. “C’mon, not a word?” Virgil shut his eyes, he felt giggles threatening to burst. Roman shook his head. “Hmm. looks like someone needs a little push.” he said as he lowered his head and gave a fat raspberry on virgil’s neck.  
“AHAHAHAHAA!! ROHOHOHOHOMAHAN!!” exclaimed Virgil as he broke into adorably childish giggles. “STOHOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHT!!”   
“Aw is Virgil a wee bit ticklish?” Roman cooed as he continued to tickle Virgil’s tummy, eliciting frantic giggles out of the latter as he tried to push his hads away. “Rohohohohomahahan! Stohohohohop!”  
“Not until you agree to talk to me~”  
“Nohohot hapenihihing” he giggled, trying to squirm away from Romans tickling hands.   
“Hmm… I didn't want to do this virgil but it seems have no choice” he said as he swirled a finger around Virgil's bellybutton “lets try the feet shall we~?” Virgil's eyes widened with regret as Roman pinned him down and sat on his legs, working his socks off “wahaihaihait! Nohoho!! Dohohont!” but it was to late. Roman pinned virgil’s arms down with one hand as the other began scribbling on Virgil's feet. Roman smiled, drinking up the happy laughter that it brought.  
At this point the other sides had woken up to all the noise, and were happily watching as Roman tickled Virgil to death, happy that the side had finally appeared from his room. Paton, wanting to get closer, scrambled up to where virgil’s head was on the couch and leaned down so he could see him. “Aw Virgil!! I didn't know you where this ticklish!” looking up at Roman he said; “need any help?”  
“By all means, yes!” so Paton began Tickling virgil's neck, eliciting more happy giggles out of the darker persona. “Pahahatohohon!!”  
“Thats my name don’t wear it out!”  
“Stohohohohop!!”   
“Hm...no, i'm good”  
It went on like this till Logan spoke up. “Ok guys I think he’s had enough.”   
“Aww…” Paton said as he stopped. “But it was fun..”  
“No Logans right we should stop.” Roman said as he stopped tickling the exhausted Virgil on his lap. “I was doing that to get him to talk to me about how much sleep he’s gotten.” Roman looked down at Virgil, face now concerned. “So? Virgil?” Virgil looked down. With a sigh he muttered; “about.. A week..?” for a while there was silence. To avoid Romans disappointed face he hid his face in his chest, wrapping his arms around him. After a while he felt a hand card through his hair as Roman spoke. “Oh Virgil…” Virgil looked up at Roman, Paton and Logan had disappeared and he expected disappointment, but he just looked concerned. “Don’t you wanna sleep?” Virgil looked down. “No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because...what if Thomas needs me, and I'm not there?”  
“Has anything bad happened in the last week?”  
“Well-um-no…”  
“Then I think Thomas will be fine if you sleep for a couple of hours.”  
Virgil shook his head. Roman was wrong. Something bad would happen. It was just waiting for his guard to be down before it struck. He needed to stay vigilant.   
Roman, seeing he wouldn't be moved, sighed. “Sorry Virgil… I didn't want to do this but..that's not healthy. You need to sleep love.” Virgil looked back up when Pat and Logan reappeared with Remy following close behind. His eyes widened as he tried to struggle out of Romans grasp. He couldn't sleep-no-he wouldn't sleep. What if Thomas got hurt while he was asleep and it was his fault?? But it was to late, Remy was closer with a remorseful look on his face that copied Logan and Paton’s. Roman had to hold him still as he placed a hand on his forehead. “Sorry gurl- but it looks like you need this.” Remy's hands glowed for a second- then all he knew was black.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. that was bad. comment what you think!


End file.
